Collated list of all parliamentary members
Last updated : [ June 14th, 2015 ] Edit note: Updating errors are keeping me from being able to use the standard editor, which include a format for tables. When possible, transfer this list into a table for easier organization. Currently listed by MPs only 'Normies Party' #'Normie' !!MeoRM9LXZmg #'Chad "All 9 Inches" Thundercock' !!h1/NV+IqqeU #'Steve' !!UNDxJwVEM8q #'AlphaChad' !!GySpzTUuT0p #'SlamFastBig' !!qCUKHawrhD/ #'Brad' !!pWMRYBO/NEd #'White Jamal' !!vLJm/dblgX/ #'Josh Swoon' !!sOCEVrMHawr #'PorkAsian' !!Sfeje3FINqo #'Chaddius' !!3e79/OYXKAi #'Sportsfanguy' !!UKjO2sQrekR #'Chad Thundercock' !!scgUZr6As5h #'Scotty '!!bxQejsFJ+rH #'FuckOffWeebs '!!nolhxm+SlzE #'Nurse Potato' !!hxIm8EyV/8k 'Autistic Socialism' #[Supreme Statesman] ThePurifier (!!imF9EqluFKE) #Brendan Fraser (!!PjptW1HdhEj) #CrispArse (!!NN5GR1bC/VN) #Genocidal (!!1Att+SYNx/l) #ND (!!0J0Jxs+UXlj) #Mr. Raindrop (!!1M86KMUrmIB) #Ben Garrison (!!TXaYWvzKUE/) #SexBoy (!!xvpbVLh7B4W) #Adam Lanza (!!5ncfIK+pK39) #StupidCuck (!!bvmwebreF2L) #Technical Gringo (!!a84U6xlfNNi) #Pyotr the Slav (!!VVkBwX90qJ1) #Dr. Ivo Robotnik (!!FoeJ8PvS+yn) #General Cho (!!n+uhfbFjPIA) #Xenon (!!RFqP4a+YzbR) #Whore Annihilator (!!ZcAWG9NS6ka) #Descartes (!!NlNHQF5Nto7) #Rodge Dodge (!!Rb8v7kBTEQp) #Bush tax cuts (!!Op9rkfcPMjX) #Bernd (!!GOhZf9K8ArJ) #Arkan (!!rEkSWzi2+mz) #Gurlgamerirl (!!ckW8Fxj88gV) #Jazzfag (!!8GHYwpD4HDP) 'Edgelords' #Darkgod (!!BD9ejJS6lUb) #Mr.Fedora (!!YRQmtBBz8y4) #DogHater (!!DX3M/JruNST) #(!!I+owDCS3sHK) #NegaChad (!!j6Vph1UfNIz) #Darth Trayvia (!!nDQ9GGuNPLq) #Nigger (!!7BVxvQpb2F5) #RICKY LAUGHS AT SUICIDE (!!WQI/O5NYvge) #Trapper (!!sCC2dBePTXh) #Vorclaw (!!YN9DTuYwVtq) #Koriius (!!lTuTJWer0a6) 'National Socialist Party' [ PARTY ROSTER PENDING CREATION ] Smug Frogs #José Socrates !!AC97YY8Za96 #Paulo Portas !!v9DSKBBt9vo #Rarest !!qKi4tSAJGS1 #Gringola !!EtcPXBxU9KA #Dank Suicide !!nK.lhAikNg #Nicolaus Copernicus !!EtcPXBxU9KA #tehshizpump !!mc3HVQn2xj3 #Lmoa !!i4GAWU0lQa1 #Juggie !!Aqrn6uBwbz6 #Nice !!fPE1KN+WaNt #pepe le poo !!mVGlQ3E7r1G #Thaess !!H0WXpJf8VN4 'The Patriarchy' #Chief Rabbi, The One Patriarchy !!rc/HwcA5Jeo #Chad T. Smith Patriarchy !!9fhW7ZJ0GF8 #Shlomo GoldbergPatriarchy !!1QqLC43gIrr #KV Mary, Mother of Patriarchy !!BZCdFD9ZxZj #Adam West Patriarchy !!vAyJl49zyHb #Dank :) Suicide Patriarchy !!Sp0Xst+hiai #Pope Klaxon Patriarchy !tagr/sv.hM 'Cuteposters United' #'NoPsuedonym' !!Bls4M0ZfXFA #'Marry Jane' !!220TURcuQD9 #'Kawaii King' !!mkJFkN2TZXx #'Hellakawaiichan' !!ZNkp7yjugA6 #'Fignewton' !!d6Fz3ygKpmd #'nico' !!a84U6xlfNNi #'Mem '!!gnJfhqoFXax #'Anion '!!9SqI5pKNYDN #'Based God '!!40pKH4aNOyL 'New World Order' #roth NWO !!a3sRWr4Ll/z #Lehman nwo !!P62b2ugjl3Y #socrates NWO !!ehfATF+fEmf #Makaveli NWO !!ySZMKbynki0 #Stanley Cuckbrick NWO !!6lVQFpZ/l1n #dickbutt NWO !!ImzmnhE/TEQ Traditional Liberals #MadWanker !!AvVd7C49+6z founder #Fortune Seeker !!ivqwe6A8rcG founder #Lord R.J. Dingus !!07y1B2dzGZT #/mu/tant on holiday !!4u4uhvAB7T0 #BRWind !!IarLGWvIvC4 #SEKS !!OJjTUTnD6vd #classic paul dano !c/hsFsAupI #joe mangina !!jIcPNMSVBL3 #Morpheus !!FIiWtb6vJko #Razza !!/JHsb4PCWsA Pierce & Pierce # Bateman !!PfMc2CkDvCP # Timothy Price !!tGxpiVmYK9k # Mio-chan !!Rd+Ym75SH5P Skeleton Horde # Bonejangles !!7c+QLIzqgqA # Dusty Old Bones !!KOR8BPi4yeL # Cracked bones !!M62JmcOUj+t # Bone Daddy !!P7pG8L9hjCl # Dick Cheney's Dick Horde !!8+zTBwrqy8K # Mestre dos Magos !!TWFd8WC1p89 Wizard's Guild tripcodes pending 2 more provisional tripcodes, to confirm your trip is correct, put your name in italics -Pelagic #'Old Man Jenkins' (Founder) #'Ecwrick' #'Edirevras Osorystru' !!PPri/LYQhwB #'Merle' !!PhtQeGdBYzo #'Jake Satto' #''Pelagic !!/ZIaVseDbGr'' 2D ' ☀http://parliament-of-r9k.wikia.com/wiki/Collated_list_of_all_parliamentary_members #Desolation 2D !!tAEVbuhPmtK (Founder) #/a/non 2D !!173g33yAoQZ #Yukice 2D !!LMuXDzvphgH #Korihor 2D !!CymIlFLp7u9 #Escapism 2D !!bz2mgEUDN/Z #2DForever 2D !!OTzPLofLG+i #kanna 2D !!6JdB3h5ds8d #Aenna 2D !uhGols11hY #Asuka 2D !!XruvVFpdFsb 'Homolust #Avem Homolust !!4VhwKDkHB6h (Founder) #Shieldmaiden Homolust !!fIqUUucLEIY (Founder) #Boipussy Homolust !!CKZi6cJJXuG (Founder) #Starlord Homolust !!mbQjIW8T/+3 #Amyl Nitrate homolust !!5yJ5wjk36Sr (old pw compromised) #Dr. Roger Jay Badtouch Homolust !!jIcPNMSVBL3 Brotherhood of Transcendental Cyborgs #Brother _Frosty of Transcendental Cyborgs !!h78a4kITypv #MrR0B0T0 of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DTBMUiN3Z0G #{NAME WITHELD} of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DBzw/1/334l #Asterisk of Transcendental Cyborgs !!GaF0vhdzjyr #Bitterman of Transcendental Cyborgs !!fCT7FkoUQ19 Zulu Farakhan Witness Party # King Woobaya # Woobaya's Wife !!Hu/Kwp77Vp3 Independent MPs # Illusive Man Independent !!5Oad5RQQgcg # Professional Independent !!HqvQKtCOqiE # TrueNeutralIndependent !!+fWHmG2v5RB # BonejanglesHorde !!7c+QLIzqgqA # The Intern Independent !!3ikOgqMLRXm # Engels Ankles Independent !!u1jIP4z7+3D # Norman Macdonald !!zXB/a5IU60i Category:Parties Category:MPs